The Forrbiden Sight: POM Version
by Demonizedangel455
Summary: Private is on the web & find's the forrbiden websight that NO cartoon character should find: FANFICTION!Private along with the rest of the penguins,lemurs & Marlene read the forbiden story's. Read,Review & NO FLAMES!Some credit to fox tamer 113. *On Hold*
1. Chapter 1

****

**Alright this is also some credit to "fox tamer 113" because fox tamer came up with the idea... & im writing it**

The idea is that P.O.M. characters read P.O.M. story's & I gonna need any story for whatever character's turn it is.

Anywho,

Enjoy! X3

* * *

Skipper was drinking his fish coffee when he spotted Private looking at something on the web.

Skipper looked at Kowalski & Rico who were also watching Private woundering what he was doing.

Skipper: *Walking up to Private* whatcha got there Private?

Private: I dont know Skippah I was just looking around the web when I found this.

Rico: *Clapping his flippers together* OOOOOO :D

Kowalski: Hmmm I wounder why it's called Fanfiction?

?: Well let's find out silly penguins

They penguins turn around to find Julien & his subjects Maurice & Mort standing there watching with "anticipation" as julien would say.

Private: ? How did they get inside?

?: Hey guy's! :)

The Penguins & Lemurs turn to see Marlene walking toward's them

Marlene: So watcha doin?

*Random Phineas & Ferb: Issabella moment*

Crazy pshyco music plays

Issabella: *Looks up & move's her eye's left to right*

*O.O Uhhh okay? Back to P.O.M.*

Kowalski: Private found a websight called Fanfiction-

Marlene: & you dont know why it's called that?

Kowalski: Your right Marlene :)... Allittle to right...

Skipper: *Whispers to Rico* Keep an eye on Marlene

Marlene: Umm I can hear you...

Skipper: *Looks at Marlene* Right *Whispers to Rico again* Make that both eye's

Mort: OOOOOOO I wanna see what computer can do

Private: Okay Okay let me just find our show...FOUND IT!...Wait *Looks at everyone* What should we look at first?

All the animals inside the HQ started to think

Julien: OOOO find one about me your king

Everyone: *Rolls there eyes*

Private: Okay... Hold on a sec.

Private looks for one that had King Julien on it & the other animals watched Private

Skipper: RICO! better give us some chairs, This is gonna take awhile.

Rico regugataites enough chairs for everyone to sit on.

Everyone sit's down as they wait for Private to find Julien's fan story's.

****

* * *

**Alrighty then I gonna need some example's of story's for King Julien**

Any story will do as long that it has King Julien (Because the next chapter is for him)

**Anyway: Review! (With the story or without the story) :3**

BYE!


	2. Julien

****

**Some credit to "fox tamer 113" because fox tamer came up with the idea... & im writing it**

Thank you to: Toon92, EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, Privateismine, TheEpicLemur & InternetGirl123 for commenting & giving me some stories :)  


Anywho,

Enjoy! X3

* * *

Private was looking around the fanfiction net. STILL trying to find Julien's fan story's

Skipper: PRIVATE!

Private jumped in surprise & looked at Skipper

Private: Yes Skippah?

Skipper: What's taking to long? !

Private: I cant find any stories on Julien

Kowalski: *Looking at the computer* Hmmmmm did you try the character button

Private: The whozat button

Kowalski: The character button *Points at it* See right here

Private: Oh... I was just testing you & you passed :D

Skipper:... You didint know it was there huh?

Private: No :(

Rico: *Snikers quietly*

Private presses on the chracter button & pushes "Julien" & presses the go button

Julien: Ha-ha look at ALL the stories my fans have made for me :)

Everyone except Julien & Private: *Rolls there eyes*

"His Queen, Her King"

Everyone: OoO

Marlene: *Gets out a guitar* I DONT LOVE YOU! *Chases Julien*

Julien: *Running* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Private: When I get Alice you guys are busted

*Random P&F Moment*

Candace: *Looks at her brothers then feels wierd* *Picks up her phone & calls Stacy*

Stacy: Candace? What's wrong I thought you were busting your brothers?

Candace: I am but I feel like there was a distierbance in the busting world?

*e.e Uhh alright then (I'll SOMETIMES do or say things that will be the same in other cartoons)*

Julien: *Has his head through the guitar*

Maurice: WOW who knew that Marlene had such strength

"Princess"

Julien: NNNOOOOOOOO- *Dissapers*

Maurice: Were did he-she go?

*In space*

Julien: *Hugging Him-her self* Why is it being so cold?

*Zoo*

Kowalski: Hold on *Pulls out a machine*

Skipper: When did you make that?

Kowalski: Uhhhhhh...Yesturday :)

Skipper: *Puts flipper under his chin* Hmmmm

Kowalski: *Start's machine*

Julien: *Comes back* YAY! It's warm *Sees the other zoo animals* NOOO! Im back! D:

Marlene: ? Julien..come over here

Julien: *Goes to Marlene* Yes?

Marlene: Close your eyes

Julien: *Closes his eyes*

Marlene: Good now *Punches him*

Private:...Marlene isint really happy today huh?

Rico & Mort: Yep...

"Black Blood"

Julien is running around in a circle screaming

Everyone:...

Private: Should we tell him that his sister isint even here

Skipper: *Watching* *Shakes his head* Nah let him figure that out :)

Private: *Rolls his eyes* JULIEN!

Julien: *Stops* What cant you see dat im running for my life

Private: Judith isint even here anymore

Everyone else: *Nods there head*

Julien: O.O' Pfft! I knew that :)

Marlene: RRRRRiiight

"Unususl You"

Julien & Maurice: O/O *Blush*

Everyone else: Ooe OMG!

Private: JULIEN & MAURICE ARE- *Faints*

Julien: DAT IS NOT TRUE!

Maurice: *Thinking other wise*

Skipper: KOWALSKI! *point's at Private* Analyisis

Kowalski: *Takes out stehascope* He's just fainted Skipper

Skipper: Right RICO! My medical supplies

Rico: *Coughs up 2 gloves*

Skipper: *Adjust the gloves* *Slaps Private 2 times & crosses flipper's*

Private: *Starts to wake up* Ugh w-what happened

Kowalski: You fainted

Private: Oh *get's up & goes to the computer* Who's next?

Rico: *Jumping up & down with a flipper up* Oh oh me me :)

Private: :) Okay Rico it is *Searches*

Everyone: *Sits down & wait's*

****

* * *

**Now im gonna need some example's of story's for Rico**

**Anyway: Review! (With the story or without the story) :3**

BYE!

Again any story will do as long that it has Rico

Thanks for the story that had Julien :)


	3. Rico

****

**Some credit to "fox tamer 113" because fox tamer came up with the idea... & im writing it**

Thank you to: Toon92, EppopinkfangirlXDXDXD, Privateismine, TheEpicLemur, InternetGirl123, AnnaConda1209, xXxPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL227xXx & Platinum Neko-Chan for commenting &/or giving me some stories :)

Oh & AnnaConda1209 I do take story's that you made & it WILL be on the other chapter :) & xXxPOMROXMAHSOXGIRL227 I do like that idea you made...i'll think about it, Okay :)

Anywho,

Enjoy! X3

* * *

Private: I found some :)

"Love Crazed"

Skipper & Rico: O/O *Blush*

Everyone: WHAT THE-

Private: *Faints*

Skipper: NNNOOOOO! D: The secret is out *Sees everyone staring* I mean *Slaps Rico* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAN!

Rico: *Rubbing his cheek* Whut? !

"New Years Suicide"

Everyone: e.O...

Kowalski: Wait a minute how is Rico still alive?

Mort: AAAHHHHH IT'S A GHOST! *Jumps out the window...to find out he's underwater*

Skipper: KOWALSKI! Pulg up that hole before-*Sees broken window patched up* O.O Oh...Never mind

Mort: *Underwater* I dont like drowning

Maurice: *Grabs Morts tail* Come on Mort it's time to read more stories...

Mort: Horray! :D

Rico: Uh-Oh

"Struck Down"

Marlene: *Hits Rico with a her guitar*

Rico: *Knocked out*

Skipper: He didint even kiss you?

Marlene: That was for the dream..

Private: *Wakes up* *Throws flippers up* IM AWAKE! *Sees Rico knocked out* & why is Rico K.O'ed

Everyone: Do you REALLY want to know?

Private:...No *Puts dynamite in front of his face*

Rico: *Wakes up* KABOOM! :D

"Unexpected Couple"

Skipper: YOUR CHEATING ON ME! I mean *Slaps Rico..Again* RICO! What is wrong with you!

Rico: ? WHUT? ! *Counfusied*

"Flashback Series Part 2: Two of a Kind"

Rico: *Looks at the ground*

Marlene: Awww Rico are you ok-

Rico: LEAVE, ALONE! *Runs off crying*

Marlene:...I'll take that as a no

"Beneath the Brushstrokes"

Private: OH SO NOW YOUR CHEATING ON ME! *Sees others staring* What?

Kowalski: *Blushes & Faceplam's* I thought no-one would find out

Maurice: Weeeellll you were wro-

Kowalski: DONT YOU EVEA TELL ME IM WRONG! GOT IT!

Maurice: O.O Ye-Yes sir

"EVIL FISHY!"

Rico: Bye Bye Fishy :D

Private: How can a fishy be-*EVIL FISHY come's out of nowhere & jumps on Private's face* OMG! D: GET IT OFF ME, GET IT OFF ME!

Rico: *Take rubber EVIL FISHY off of Private & throw it aside*

Private: Oh...I KNEW it was rubber *Goes to the computer again*

"Rico the Mute"

Private: :) *Looks at Rico*

Rico: Uh-oh *Gets glomped by Private*

Private: Daddy :D

Skipper: I knew Rico could talk :/

Julien: HOW COME I WASINT ABLE TO TALK!

Skipper: You did talk RIGHT now

Julien: Of course I knew that silly penguin

Skipper: -_-'

Private: *Lets go of Rico & goes back to his computer* IM NEXT! 8D

Everyone else: *Sits down & wait's*

****

* * *

**Next Story Animal: Private**

Review! (With the story or without the story) :3

BYE!


	4. I Promise

**Okayyyy the search box is down sooooo I cant look for some of the stories...BUT I promise to put the Private's chapter when it coem back on...and I dont break promises...beacuse if I did I would have to kill myself...I would have to hurt my self...mentally...**

**Sooo again...IM SOOOOO SORRRY! D'X**


End file.
